Nightmares
by Pariah Angel
Summary: The leader of a cult which worships Trigon wants Raven, and nothing can stop him... nothing but Beast Boy. But when things get out of hand, who's going to stop Beast Boy?
1. Dreams

A/N: ok just so you know I'm not putting the disclaimer on every one of these, if you didn't catch it the first time it's not my fault. Also I'm changing it so the titans both have and use their real names. Raven would be the only exception as she doesn't have a real name she's simply Raven.

1/07/05,A/N: I forgot to mention earlier, I am assuming that the titans are all 16 in the show, w/the exception of Cyborg and Beast Boy, who are respectively, 17 and 15. My story takes place three years later, in other words Dick, Kory, and Raven are 19, Vic is 20, and Gar is 18. And for those who don't know, Robin/Nightwing: Richard "Dick" Grayson, Starfire: Koriand'r/Kory Anders, Cyborg: Victor "Vic" Stone, and Beast Boy: Garfield "Gar" Logan. Thank you for not complaining about not saying this sooner. I may also mention the Titans East later, but I'll give you their names when it comes to it.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams**

Raven ran through the forest, black lightning cracking at her fingertips. She began to fly to try to catch up to the beast she was hunting. The animal seemed to be nothing more than a blur just out of reach despite the blinding speed she moved at.

In an attempt to cut off the beast's path she extended the black bolts forward. Century old trees exploded at their base and fell trapping the animal. She could now more clearly see her prey was a green animal of indeterminable species cowered before her. Her psionic energy covered it as black lighting arced through it's body.

As the animal screamed, she felt a smile cross her face. Even as the beast transformed into her green friend, Beast Boy, waves of sadistic pleasure coursed through her. As he voicelessly pleaded for her to stop she stared into his eyes, as if to feed off the pain they showed. She could even see her own reflection in them, and as clear as a mirror, four glowing red eyes glared sadistically back at her.

She tried to stop, but her father's influence had completely consumed her, body and soul. As she stared at her prey, her four daemonic eyes caught a sight of a man unfamiliar to her. Pitch black eyes with deep blue irises stared down at her with pity. He extended a hand and spoke with a voice much like his eyes, "**_Wake now, child._**"

* * *

Raven shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat and hyperventilating. As she attempted to slow her breathing she noticed that her bed was floating at least a foot off the ground. Before she could call on her powers to bring her down slowly she fell with a crash. She pulled her self up and out of the ruins of her bed, and started to get dressed. 

"What is happening to me?" she said to herself quietly as she recalled the dream. She had been having that same dream for a while now. She didn't normally pay attention to them, and quickly forgot them but this one was different. That man… he had to have something to do with this. She would have to find out who he was.

"Yo, Raven!" cried the voice of Beast Boy, "You ok? I heard a crash." She gasped sharply as he heard his voice. She pushed the memory of the dream down; she would investigate it later. She walked to the door and slid it partway open.

"I'm fine Gar, just had bad dream," she said in a monotone. With the door partway open Beast Boy, could see she was lying about how she was. It was dangerous to press such matters with Raven.

"OK... Anyway breakfast will be ready soon by the way." This said he walked down the hall toward the kitchen. As soon as he was a safe distance a way from her room he told her, "I'm making tofu eggs and bacon." He grinned and started running.

As soon as she knew he was far enough away, she let out a very restrained giggle. She would never tell him but she did think he was kind of funny, even if his jokes weren't. She wouldn't dare let him know that she liked him, she was scared he would change if he knew, that he wouldn't make such cute, but futile, attempts at making her laugh. She never really thought of why she would be afraid of something like that.

Raven took a shower and washed off the sweat before going down to breakfast. As she reached the door she heard the disgusted cry of Cyborg. "God, BB, I don't even understand how _you_ can eat that crap, why do you expect _us_ to!"

"Just another day in my wonderful life," she quipped sarcastically.

After she had left, a dark figure took shape from the shadows of the dark room. His alabaster skin made an odd contrast to his eyes, which were as deep as the dead of space with blue orbs in their centre. "**_Destiny was right, she is stubborn. I may need to do this in person._**"

* * *

"Look, Gar, I'm not eating this, now tell me what you did with the cereal," Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy. Raven sighed in frustration as she entered and heard this. She floated over to the cabinets to begin making her tea, when an idea struck her. 

She opened the freezer door and found that she was correct. She grabbed the box and thrust it into Cyborg's hands. "And look, they're frosted. Now shut up," she said in a monotone even though she knew it was funny.

"Yay! Raven has found the cheery cereal of O's," Starfire said joyously.

"That's _Cheerio's,_ Kory," said Dick, who now went by Nightwing, as he put a hand on the alien's shoulder.

As people began pouring the frozen cereal into bowls Gar began to panic. "Come at least try it, PLEEEEAAAASE!" He elongated the last word for the sake of sympathy. It didn't come.

As Raven set her tea to boil she quickly ate a small piece of tofu egg, hoping Gar would not see, but her wish did not come true. After swallowing she noticed his hopeful eyes and immediately said, "Disgusting." His hopeful expression dropped. It was only a half lie, it still tasted like fake eggs, but it tasted like better quality fake eggs than usual.

They sat and began eating, Beast Boy ravenously eating the tofu meal made for five. It had been abnormally peaceful the last few weeks so the titans had not bothered with their costumes, it was the first time in months Raven had seen Nightwing without his mask, and it was kind of funny to see Starfire in her "I'm a Pretty Princess" shirt, mainly because most people that wore it weren't stating the truth.

Raven finished her tea and the English muffin she found, and headed silently to her room to retrieve the book she was reading. As she grabbed the book, she thought she saw someone standing in her room. She turned to see who it was but saw no one. Hesitantly she walked to the common room to begin reading.

* * *

A/N: yes the person in her room and at the end of her dream was Morpheus, the Sandman, King of Dreams, Prince of Stories, etc… God you have no idea how hard it is to describe his eyes with words! Please review. 


	2. Sandman Cometh

A/N: Thank you, fanficaddict, you may want to reread chapter one, though, as I edited it to make it longer.

Thank you too Danie, I'll try to keep it up.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sandman Cometh**

"Hey Raven!" Gar said as he entered the common room. It was midday and the other Titans had left to do various things, leaving them all alone in the tower. She looked up at him briefly to acknowledge his presence and returned to her book. He took a deep breath to prepare for the yelling and pummeling that was without doubt about to follow. He sat down next to her, "Uh Raven?"

"What?" she said coldly as he interrupted her book for the second time.

"I know you said it was nothing, but are you sure you're ok? You looked all sweaty and stuff, so I thought… you know…" he stuttered, unsure of the safest way of saying all this to her.

She closed her book realizing that she was not going to be continuing anytime soon. "It was just a dream, and that's all. It wasn't real." She didn't sound too convinced of this herself. Strange men that you've never met before don't usually appear and command that you awaken.

"Well ok, but if you want to talk you know where to find me." Relieved that that he had had this long of a conversation with her without her threatening or glaring at him even once, he walked to the big couch in front of the television and started playing a video game.

She placed her book on the seat and headed for the roof to meditate. It seemed she did that quite a lot after talking to Beast Boy.

* * *

When Gar heard the door to the stairs close he, paused the game and turned around. Raven had left her book. He got up and looked at the book, the title read: _Good Omens_. 

Raven reached the roof and locked the door behind her. She moved to the edge and sat cross-legged. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She began floating and began her meditation.

Several minutes later she felt a presence behind her. "Go away, Gar, I'm meditating." She felt it getting closer; however she couldn't hear any foot steps.

"**_Meditation is an interesting state of being isn't it?_**" said a voice she had only heard once before, in her dreams. "**_Not quite awake but not quite asleep. In fact there are some that even dream in this state._**" She turned around and saw the man from her dream.

"Who are you!" The way she said this it sounded more like a threat than a question. Her hands glowed with black energy. "And what were you doing in my dreams!"

"**_I have many names: King of Dreams, Prince of Dreams, some even call me The Sandman. However if you must call me something, 'Morpheus' will do,_**" he said answering both questions. He looked nothing like an anthropomorphic personification of unconscious musings. The beige t-shirt and jeans he wore were definitely not normally associated with his office. He walked toward her and the tower seemed to melt away leaving them in an endless plain with an eerie sky that looked like an infinite paint stain of dark colours. The scenery was devoid of landscape and the only things present were two chairs and a table. "**_I hope you do not mind the change in scenery,_**" he said this as if to prove his identity. He sat down in the chair and motioned for her to do the same.

She hesitantly sat down. "So… is this a social call?" she said unsure of whether she hadn't gone completely insane. He closed one hand and held it over the other as sand poured from it. He blew on the sand and it assembled into a kettle and two cups. He took the kettle and filled both cups and began sipping from one.

"**_No, I am here to help you,_**" Dream said enigmatically.

"Help me do what?" she asked extremely confused.

"**_Control your strength. You are a very powerful individual Raven. However, you are far from your potential._**" Dream's words were hard to ignore, not simply because they were true but because they echoed one's subconscious.

"I am in control," she tried to argue. "Most people would have gone insane if they had power like me."

"**_Merlin didn't,_**" he stated in contradiction. "**_He had complete control over his power, and at his conception, his daemon father was nowhere near as strong as Trigon was at yours._**" He let his words sink in. He didn't need to wait long.

"Show me," was the only response she could make.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Baltic country of Zandia, a strange ritual was being prepared. A boy of the age of fourteen stared into the large pit which was covered with red stains from his altar of bones. He closed the book that lay on the altar and stood simply took in the ambience of his surroundings. 

The boy was wearing an odd skull for a helmet with fangs that reached his chin. The cloak was pure white, however all other pieces of his uniform of office, were stained red. His iron gauntlets were clawed and had an eerie glow to them; this was not a glow of magic however, but of an electronic device.

An older woman in a cowled cloak, and approached him. "Your holiness," she said while bowing before the child. "The preparations are complete and we await your instructions," she paused before making a suggestion, "Shall we send for your father?"

"No, Mother," he said to his subordinate. The monk dubbed Mother, bowed and backed away leaving her master alone. "I shall acquire the bathwater myself." He grinned malevolently.

* * *

A/N: Can anyone guess who the young boy was; I'll give you a hint: his father has already appeared on the show. I'll leave you wondering for now but feel free to tell everyone in a review, I personally would be impressed. 


	3. True Feelings

A/N: For those of you who did not catch on to the joke, Raven's book, Good Omens, was co-written by the same guy who wrote the Sandman series, Neil Gaiman.

Gargoylesama: Thank you I'll try to correct that soon

**

* * *

Chapter 3: True Feelings**

"**_It is not that simple, Raven,_**" Dream said plainly. "**_I cannot simply tell you what to do._**" Raven look down in disappointment. "**_That is not to say that I can't help._**"

"I don't see why you want to help me. My power isn't doing anything to peoples dreams. Why do you want to help me?" she asked him slightly agitated. Azarath said they could teach her control and because of them she had felt nothing for the first fifteen years of her life. Controlling Trigon was not an easy task.

"**_Do you really want to know?_**" the immortal asked her.

"Yes."

"**_You will need that control soon. There are some who would seek to use you and temper Trigon's influence over you into a weapon. We would take care of it ourselves but this being seems untouchable by our power._**" Something Dream said struck her as odd.

"We? As in others who have power over dreams?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"**_No, 'The Endless', other anthropomorphic personifications of undying attributes. There are seven of us. Destiny, the oldest of us alerted me to this._**

"**_Back to the matter at hand,_**" he said putting down the cup. "**_Trigon has been influencing your dreams lately. Attempting to control you indirectly._**" This made sense to her why else would she behaving dreams about hunting down a friend. "**_In order to fight him, you must first understand what it is he is attempting to do. Perhaps he is afraid of your friendship with the green child._**"

"Why would he be afraid of Beast Boy?" she asked legitimately confused. Not that the fact that she was having tea on an empty plain with a brown sky wasn't reason enough to be muddled.

"**_No, he is most likely not afraid of the shape shifter. It is however more likely that he is afraid of your relationship with him._**" Suddenly she understood what he was getting at.

"You mean he's afraid of me being…" she paused, "…in…love?"

Dream grinned slightly. "**_It is a strong possibility._**" Raven suddenly realized what she had said, and now that she had heard her voice say the words her thoughts had been screaming, she knew there was no taking it back.

* * *

Gar was trying to read Raven's book in an attempt to figure out what she was thinking. However, for Beast Boy, this was easier said than done. As Raven walked in she decided to quietly watch him as he attempted the impossible. "'Satanic Order of Chattering Nuns'? What the hell is this book about anyway?" She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Beast Boy, however, heard Raven, though he didn't know she was laughing. 

"AH! Raven!" he yelled nearly jumping out of his skin. He immediately hid the book from her sight. "Um… I'm sorry, it was just sitting there and… and…"

"I'm not mad Garfield," she said quickly ending his panic attack.

"You're not?" he asked, slightly confused.

"No, in fact I think it's kind of funny to see you reading." He immediately acted like he took offence. She walked over to the seat and sat down next to him. "It's a satiric comedy about the apocalypse. It's probably too dark for you anyway," she told him while removing the book from under his butt. He felt kind of nervous about their proximity; Raven had never gotten this close to anyone, physically or otherwise. "I think I'm ready to tell you about my dream if you're still interested."

"Really? Sure," he said cautiously. He had never actually expected her to tell him something that personal. He had only asked so that he looked concerned.

"Well, I'm in a forest chasing an animal. When I finally catch up to the animal I see that it's you. For some reason I attack you and then realize that my father had taken over." Gar was starting to regret asking. "I think Trigon's trying to influence me through my dreams. I think he's trying to make me hate you, because… because…" she couldn't bring herself to say it to Gar directly. "He's afraid I may have feelings… for you."

Gar was shocked at what she had told him and inched slightly closer to her. "…um… Do you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," she responded. Her voice sounded like she was ashamed of it, though something in her tone made it seem clear that it was for the emotions, not who they were directed at. She looked down and tried in vain not to cry.

"Raven…" She looked toward at him hesitantly, still averting his eyes. As she looked up Beast Boy softly lifted her chin so that she was looking into his face. "…I think I have feelings for you too." He leaned toward her face hesitantly, and kissed her deeply.

* * *

In an abandoned building on the edge of Jump City, the newest H.I.V.E. headquarters was bustling with activity. This was not the H.I.V.E. academy though; Brother Blood had appointed a new headmaster to run that. This was more accurately a military base. 

"An impressive facility Brother," said a young figure cloaked in white. He walked around the room looking at the various screens.

"Isn't it, Sebastian?" the half-human-half-machine, Brother Blood responded. "And with this technology I shall finally destroy the Teen Titans." He said the last to words as if referring to something unspeakably foul.

'He is pathetic,' Sebastian thought, 'I toil endlessly for the church, and here he is playing with children. The old man must be senile.' Sebastian stopped dead as he looked at the image displayed on the screen Blood had just pulled up. He saw a young hooded girl fighting H.IV.E. soldiers. "These are the Titans?" he asked the older man as stared at the girl taking down soldier after soldier, leaving limp bodies in her wake. 'She's beautiful.'

"These brats have stood in my way one too many times," Blood said, his real eye glowing. He calmed himself slowly, "But no matter, they won't be in my way for much longer." That was Sebastian's cue.

"No, they won't," He removed his hood and revealed his albino traits. He turned and looked at the other man, "…your 'way' ends here. I'm invoking my birthright." Blood's organic eye widened in fear. "I just hope there's enough blood left in that metallic body of yours to fill the pit."

Brother Blood knew exactly what birthright he was talking about. His son had come to kill him. "Well you'll have to beat me first!" he screamed, panic ridden. He quickly fired his arm cannon at his son. Unlike Cyborg, Brother Blood had upgraded his design to include a more lethal weapon. Light that could cut through steel fired upon Sebastian. The child only grinned.

"I see you have completely abandoned the Church of Blood, for your precious technology." He quickly removed the cloak, however another lay beneath it. He grabbed the edge of the cloak and brought it up to meat the beam of light. "Don't you recognize it father," Sebastian said with a malevolent and sadistic grin.

"The Cloak of Christ!" Blood exclaimed.

"Yes father, the source of our great power. Now allow me to show you the true power of Blood." The albino child's eyes glowed bright red as he dashed almost too fast to be seen toward his father and with equal force, bashed in the electronic side of his head.

"Sebastian, please, I'm your father, show mercy." Bloods words had no effect on Sebastian as he continued to pummel the iron flesh of his father. "No! Please! Stop! Nooooo0101010110101!"

* * *

A/N: That's right the boy is Sebastian Blood VIII, the son of Brother Blood, and if you can't guess he just killed his father. I just really didn't like the show's version of Brother Blood; I mean he is in no way anything like the comic's Blood. Anyway please review. 


	4. New Blood

A/N: Well two of titan east's member's show up here, so as promised I'll give you their names. Tempest/Aqualad: Garth (last name unknown, if any), Arsenal/Speedy: Roy Harper

**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Blood**

"It seems you _can_ squeeze blood from a machine," Sebastian said as he walked toward the stone pit brimming with blood. In this very spot his ancestors were imbued with the dark power that was Blood. There was something in the air in this place that Sebastian loved, something other than the stagnant smell of centuries-old blood: raw, unadulterated, pure, evil. Nowhere else did he feel as alive as in this cathedral.

"We are ready for you, Brother Sebastian," Mother told him.

"Good, then we begin immediately," he said, overly anxious. He placed his skull helmet on his head and stepped down the short staircase into the pit. Sebastian was up to his waist in blood before he stopped. Mother and a congregation of monks began to recite the incantation.

"Eighth Devil, Daemon of the Omni-Sin…" intoned the congregation. The runes surrounding the pit started to glow dark red. "…We summon you forth to bless this child…" The room got dark as an ill wind blew out the candles. "…Your son, our brother, to carry your strength…" Black energy arced through the blood and Sebastian raised his hands as if to welcome his master. "…Your will…" The blood began to boil. "…and your flock…" The blood crept up Sebastian's body, consuming him. "…till the day he shall be united with you." Black bolts shot out of the walls arced into Sebastian.

As the crackling of the energy faded, an insidious laugh could be heard. Though the laugh was emanating from Sebastian's form, it was not his voice. The blood around him hardened and began to crack, the congregation knelt, and suddenly his shell exploded out. "All hail Brother Blood."

The child stood several feet from the ground surrounded by a red glow, his albino traits unblemished or obscured in any way by his bath. His heart raced with exhilaration and he could sense that something was different, like he had been given something that no other Brother Blood ever had. Unlike his predecessors, he had been given not only the strength of his forefathers, but the true strength of his god. He was, in essence, the Anti-Christ.

* * *

"Raven, hurry and get out here!" Nightwing yelled as he knocked on the door to her room. He had received a call from the Titans East tower that morning that they had something they need to show them, all of them. 

"We'll be out in a second!" came a yell from the other side of the closed door. Dick was about to leave to go wake up Beast Boy when he realized something, 'Was that Gar's voice? What the hell is he doing in…' he had no need to finish the thought as a devilish grin came to his face accompanied with an obvious epiphany. 'I've got to tell Vic about this.'

* * *

"Sorry to call so early, Dick. It was important," said Arsenal who was accompanied by Tempest. They had long ago retired the guises of Speedy and Aqua Lad. 

"It's OK Roy, what's up?" The other Titans were all present, physically anyway, they were all still groggy and had yet to even eat breakfast. Nightwing seemed to be the only one of them fully awake.

"We've got good news and we've got bad news," said Garth. "The good news is that Brother Blood is dead." The entirety of Titans West suddenly perked up at hearing this. "His body washed up on the shore this morning." The joyous thought that their long time enemy was no more brought a smile to even Raven's face.

"Don't get too excited, we still have bad news, and I mean bad," Roy Harper interrupted there joy. "He's been drained of all blood and aside from a busted up chassis there's not a wound anywhere on his body. Victor, about how much force would be required to crush the dome on his head?"

"Several hundred tons, why?"

"It's crushed with five holes in the material; their location would be consistent with a hand. I don't know about you guys, but the only guy we can think of who could do that is Superman, and he's more of a 'take them alive' type. We think he was killed, and left here for us to find," Arsenal replied.

"That's an odd theory, what makes you think that?" Raven asked.

"This," Arsenal said as he held up a metal plate. Inscribed on it were the words: "A gift to you, Titans, courtesy of Brother Sebastian Blood VIII." Beside the inscription was a very familiar symbol: the Mark of Scath.

"It came off of a component buried under untouched parts. This was not done naturally," Tempest explained.

"This Sebastian sounds powerful, I see what I can find out by hacking into Interpol, and if that doesn't work, I'll call in a favor with the League," Nightwing respond, deadly serious.

"We'll see what we can dig up this side too. Talk to you later Dick," Arsenal said before cutting transmission.

* * *

"So Gar, what _were_ you doing in Raven's room, huh?" asked Cyborg as they began eating breakfast. 

"We were sleeping, that's what most people are doing at five o'clock in the morning," Raven answered for him, knowing damn well his answer would be more trouble than it was worth. However, her response _still_ elicited odd looks from her fellow Titans.

"Please, friend Raven, Beast Boy's bed was in disrepair, yes?" Kory asked naively.

Raven was starting to wish she had answered the door before him. "Raven and I are… um... ah…," Gar struggled to say. "…Together now," he said with some embarrassment.

"No, really Gar, what happened?" Victor said thinking he was joking. Gar was silent; however his silence spoke his answer. "He _was_ kidding right?" he asked looking at Dick.

"There's another thing to add to the list of reason's this didn't happen sooner," Raven said under her breath. "No Vic, he wasn't kidding, although you wouldn't know from the fact it wasn't funny," she told him. Nightwing and Cyborg began chuckling under their breath. However they ceased to find it funny when their bowls of cereal were poured on their heads by black energy.

The rest of breakfast was awkward and silent.

* * *

"Guys! I found something on Sebastian," Nightwing said, leaning over a laptop. The titans all dropped what they were doing and came immediately. "It says that he was just ordained the high priest of the cult known as the Church of Blood. They apparently run the theocratic nation of Zandia, somewhere in the Baltic States. That and he's only fourteen. Not to mention that since the Mark of Scath is the religious symbol of the Church of Blood, they probably worship Trigon." The Titans crowded around him to look at the screen. 

"Dude, this is an e-mail. _You_ didn't find jack. And who's Timmy?" Cyborg asked reading the From bar.

"'…Oh and the Bat told me to tell you, your old friend from Jump was just released from Arkham, keep an eye out Dick, I hear he's packing heat now.'? Who do you know that has been in Gotham's world famous loony bin?" Raven asked him. He immediately closed the laptop.

"I don't know, I fight crime for a living. Saying he's from here doesn't really narrow it down for me," he said pushing away the subject. "And Timothy is the new Robin; I don't think he would appreciate me telling you much more than that." They shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Slowly Dick opened the laptop back up and read the end of the message: "I know talking about him always ruffled your feathers, no pun intended, but I thought you should know, Deathstroke, Slade, whatever you call him, has a new apprentice. From one Robin to another, good luck, you're gonna need it."

* * *

N/A: Anyone want to try their luck at guessing Slade's new apprentice? Hint: it's a girl. Please review, I feed off your praise, and you people are starving me to death. 


	5. Admirers

A/N: No you don't get to find out who Slade's latest apprentice is, just yet anyway. However to compensate for that, I have put in some more Gar and Rave fluff. So enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Admirers**

A week went by and things calmed down around the tower, for the most part anyway. The team stopped teasing Gar after Vic's arms and legs went flying out a window without him. Everyone had forgotten about Blood, and his son, not to mention the criminal Tim warned Nightwing about. Except for Nightwing, who now spent most of the day patrolling the city, the Titans' lives were becoming extraordinarily peaceful.

Gar and Raven sat on the couch simply talking. It was so far the longest conversation she had ever had with the changeling. He told her about how he got his powers: the Sakutia virus, the weird machine his dad used on him, and even his parent's death, everything. Gar had never told any of the Titans that, for all they knew he was some weird ass alien.

"I just noticed something, Rave," Gar said after a period of silence, "you haven't meditated all week." She hadn't noticed it till now either, but now that she thought about it he was right. She hadn't felt the need lately. "In fact you stopped meditating after we first kissed." He was right again; Raven was starting to wonder if that was no coincidence.

She was silent, taking in the implications of what he said. "Perhaps this is why Trigon was afraid of my feelings for you," she said before kissing him. When her lips touched his, it was almost as if she could feel his love for her over powering the darkness in her heart and mind. She closed her eyes and could even see the emotions in his heart.

Gar suddenly became aware of her emotions as well. As their hearts became a cocktail of love, compassion, and even anger, Beast Boy felt something else, something dark. He brushed it off as just his imagination, but he pulled away all the same. "Hey, Rave, you know something I've never told any one," he said with a grin on his face.

"You want me to tell you a secret, don't you?" she asked anticipating what he was getting at. He nodded, and she sighed. "Fine," she stopped to think for a while before coming up with something to tell him. "I have a tattoo."

"You're kidding me!" he said in disbelief. Out of all the things he would have expected her to say, having a tattoo didn't even make the list. Sighing, she stood up and pulled the back of her blouse up. Right below the small of her back was a tribal design of a raven.

"I got it last year," she said anticipating his next question. He stood up and walked up behind her. Gar wrapped his arms around her waist and she let go of the top.

"I think it's beautiful," he whispered in her ear. As she heard this, she reached up and placed her hand behind his head and kissed him again.

* * *

Sebastian sat upon his darkly ornate throne looking at pictures that he had uploaded off of his father's computer. Specifically the ones featuring Raven. Ever since his ceremony he couldn't stop thinking about her, even though he knew practically nothing about her. He was completely infatuated. 

"**You could make her yours,**" said a voice that seemed to emanate from within his head. It was the same voice which had laughed at the end of his empowerment.

"Master?" he asked the voice, unsure if it was his "god".

"**Yes, it is I, Sebastian, the eighth devil,**" it responded to his pawn. "**You could have her, with my power you could take her by force.**" Sebastian grinned as his pestilent mind spun with the thoughts of sinful delight. A thought suddenly came to his mind, 'The H.I.V.E.' His grin widened and it became apparent that he had changed not only mentally but physically since empowered, his teeth were sharper and longer. He produced a sinister cackle which his master's voice echoed, as if pouring pure evil from his mouth.

* * *

Simon Jones had just settled into his new position as H.I.V.E. Academy Headmaster. The students, however, referred to him exclusively by his nom-de-crime: Psimon. A large portion of his head was transparent, exposing his brain to the naked eye. "Brother Sebastian, what brings you to my humble facility?" His lips didn't move. 

Sebastian chuckled from his place far out of site of the psychic. "I inherited control of the H.I.V.E., remember," he said not in the least bit surprised by Simon's skill. "I have a job for you, brain boy, a kidnapping to be precise."

"Sounds interesting, who may I ask is the target?" He honestly did not know the answer for Psimon's power unfortunately did not extend to telepathy, however he possessed a plethora of other psychic abilities, including mind control.

"Bring me the Titans, by any force necessary, but please try to keep them alive. They are of no use to me dead," Sebastian told him.

"That would not be a simple task. I assume we will be compensated for our trouble?" his psionic voice asked.

"If by compensate you mean, oh say, keeping all of your internal organs _inside_ your body," he said and licked at a red stain on the blade of his clawed gauntlet, "then yes, you will be greatly compensated." Psimon knew he was no match for newest Brother Blood, and it showed all over his face. Sebastian walked forward and placed his mouth level with Psimon's ear and whispered in his duel voice, "**Besides, you still owe us for your powers, or would you have preferred to remain helpless, pathetic, normal, Simon Jones.**" Sebastian obviously hit a nerve; Psimon enjoyed having his powers too much to let anything threaten them.

"As you wish," he said weakly. "Brother be praised."

"Good, please begin immediately," he said, quite pleased with himself. A red field of energy formed daemonic wings, and they covered him as if shielding himself. The glowing red for fell into the floor and disappeared.

Psimon turned to a young red haired girl at his side. "Selinda," he said, getting her attention. "Gather the others, we're going hunting."

"Right away, love," she told him in a heavily Australian accent. "I've been achin' to kick some Titan arse, it's 'bout time," she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: yes I love keeping people in suspense, and no "Selinda" doesn't love Psimon, she just calls everyone that. Anyone want to impress the author and tell me who she is? Well even if you don't, review and tell me how I'm doing. 


	6. The Fearsome Five

A/N: Wow someone guessed correctly, let's get this man a gold star. Yes Rose Wilson, aka The Ravager, is Slade's new apprentice, not to mention daughter. However for those of you who are hardcore Deathstroke/Slade fans, you will have to wait. So while you wait, read this chapter and tell me what you think of MY Fearsome Five and my fight scene, I've never written a fight scene before so help me out please.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fearsome Five**

"Morpheus!" Raven called out to the sandman. She needed to talk to the incarnation of dreams, and he hadn't appeared on his own in some time. She was beginning to worry that something was wrong.

"**_Yes, Raven?_**" said a voice behind her, startling her.

"I have to ask you," she said, a tone of concern in her voice. "Is this Sebastian the one you told me about earlier, the one who you want me to fight?" A dark chill ran down her spine from simply saying the name.

Dream was slightly taken aback by her straightforward question. "**_I don't know. Whoever it is, their darkness has leaked into my realm, among others. Nightmares are becoming more and more violent, and some how I can't stop them._**" She felt another chill as he told her this. "**_We aren't even sure _you_ can stop this, Raven, but you are the only one with a chance._**" She looked down, a mixture of fear and burden flowing through her mind.

"**_I sense you have taken what I said to heart._**" She was surprised at the change in subject.

"How? My powers haven't grown; I'm still as strong as before."

"**_Haven't they? I can feel it; your soul-self is growing. Haven't you felt things you never felt before?_**" She thought for a second before remembering how she felt when she kissed Gar before. She felt his heart.

"**_You are needed._**" She awoke.

* * *

The alarm was sounding as red lights flashed throughout the tower. Raven jumped up and grabbed her now white cloak and costume. She stopped short of the door when she saw Gar still sleeping with one arm hanging off the bed that they now shared and drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. She sighed before going to wake him. 

She shook his shoulder lightly. "Sure you can have an autograph, Mr. Potato," Gar mumbled before turning over. Raven sighed again.

"Gar!" she yelled. He jumped in surprise as he heard her yell. 'Morpheus couldn't have woken him up too.'

* * *

"Raz'n fraz'n Titans better get here soon, I'm running out of things to blow up," griped Gizmo, after blowing a hole in yet another mailbox. 

"Just keep smashing things," Jinx ordered the smaller criminal. She proceeded to throw a pink blade of energy at a flatbed truck, causing it to explode. Their larger friend continued to pummel an armored car to dust.

Suddenly an explosion caught all of their attentions; it was been one of Nightwing's disk weapons. They looked up to where it was thrown from and saw all of the Titans. "Now, Mammoth, what did that car ever do to you?"

"Took you long enough to show, loves," said an Australian accent from behind them. They turned to see a man with a transparent head clothed in black leather, and a red head scantily clad in the same material.

"Looks like you fell right into our trap, Titans," the man said without moving his lips.

"And who are you supposed to be, Super Tramp?" Raven asked the girl.

"Name's Shimmer, love, fear it," she said as she reached down and touched the ground. The street became a metallic chrome color. Just as Raven was about to ask what that accomplished, she heard Starfire sniffling, and realized it was a substance that Kori was allergic to: metallic chromium. As Starfire sneezed she shot multiple starbolts, causing the team to all fly back. The metallic sheen faded back to the original color of the street.

"You take Nightwing," Psimon ordered. Shimmer obediently dashed over to fight the Titan leader. "You are Raven, I presume," he said before facing his fellow psychic. "My name is Psimon. Shall we dance?" He swiped his hand toward her and a car flew at her.

"Gladly," she responded, as she projected her soul-self to shield the attack. Meanwhile, Cyborg was being attacked by Gizmo, Starfire was exchanging shots with Jinx, and Beast Boy was grappling with Mammoth. None of them were winning.

"C'mon, love, show me what 'cha got," Shimmer taunted. Nightwing threw several birdarangs at the new H.I.V.E. member. However by the time they reached her they had changed into water and splashed off of her, seconds later changing into shattered pieces of Nightwing's weapons. "That's it? I'm insulted, love," she said. Shimmer reached into a bag on her belt and pulled out a rock.

"A rock?" Nightwing said in confusion. 'What the hell is she going to do with a rock?' Before he could think of an answer, he found out.

"Catch, love," she said throwing the stone. It changed from a dirt-brown to a metallic-gray, and, what was now a ball of lead concussed with her opponents head. Nightwing was out cold.

The others where dropping like flies. Jinx landed a blast on Starfire, causing her flying ability to temporarily fail as she fell, hitting her head. Gizmo seemed to be cornered when he unexpectedly shot a device at Cyborg, which drained his power supply rendering him immobile. Beast Boy was loosing concentration. For some reason, the blows hurt more in an animal form than human; however, a blow from one of Mammoth's massive fists broke his nose and he lost consciousness.

"And then there was one," Psimon taunted. Raven kept throwing random objects at him but he simply used his power to toss them aside. "Let's finish this," he said holding his hands out toward Raven. A piercing screech echoed through her subconscious and she dropped in pain. "Well, that easier than I expected. Baran, grab them." Raven heard him laughing as she slipped from the waking world.

* * *

Gar slowly woke up with a mild concussion. He looked around, slightly dazed; he was in a cell. The walls seemed to glow red, and he could feel that this place was evil. His mind cleared as he smelled blood, his blood. He touched his hand to his upper lip and realized his nose was bleeding. He saw that the others were there, 'I'd better ask Raven to heal this for…' He stopped and looked around, "Where's Raven!" 

"She was put somewhere else," Nightwing said as he rubbed his head. Dick saw that his friend was about to try to get up and thought he should warn him "Gar be careful, you got a…" Beast Boy fell on his ass after failing to get up. "…a shackle around your neck."

"Thanks," Gar said sarcastically. He looked around again. "Where the hell are we?"

"The sign out front said _The Church of Saint Sebastian_," Cyborg told him. The two other boys gave him a bewildered look. "I was still conscious when they brought us here."

"I think it's safe to say we were caught by Blood's son," Nightwing said.

"Uh…" Star fire said having only now regained consciousness. "Friends, why are we all wearing metal leashes?"

"Because you're my prisoners," an almost prepubescent voice said from the other side of the cell bars. A fourteen year old albino stood, wearing a pure white cloak, and a blue and red suit. "Welcome Titans, to the Church of Blood. I am Brother Blood." Gar began pulling on the chain trying to break it loose.

"Where's Raven you sick brat!" Gar yelled as he tried to pull the chain from the wall. Sebastian violently extended his arm toward Gar, and red energy leaped forth surrounding the shape shifter's head. Gar screamed in pain.

"Insolent heathen! My bride-to-be is no longer your concern." Gar kept quiet and glared at him in contempt. Sebastian laughed in his daemonic dual voice as he walked away. "As fun as torturing you is, I have a wedding to plan. Later, Titans."

"Gar, are you alright?" Vic asked him more in concern over Blood's attack than his words. However Gar was not listening, and continued to glare at the spot where Blood had stood.

"I'm going to rip him apart," Gar told them. Their was something in his eyes that was undeniable, something dark, something powerful, something that wasn't Gar. His fellow Titans sat and watched their friend in horror.

* * *

A/N: What's happening to Gar? Will Sebastian really marry Raven? Will Starfire ever get a clue? Find out next time on … 

In the mean time review, remember if you don't review I might think you don't like it and not write anymore.


	7. Changling

A/N: WOW thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it. And now I shall end your suspense, Enjoy, I worked hard on this one.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Changeling**

Raven awoke suddenly. It took her awhile to realize someone had changed her clothes. She was now dressed in a black and red strapless dress. She was seated in a large backed chair, and noticed an even bigger one to her right. She was in a throne room.

Her attention was drawn to a blood-filled well in the middle of the room, which had started boiling and steaming. Almost as if responding to her attention something began to raise out of it, or rather someone. The albino child rose until his feet were a foot above the surface of the pool.

"Ah, you're awake, my love." The boy's blood red eyes bored into her soul. She could sense right away that this was not a person to be taken lightly.

"Who are you?" she asked the daemonic child.

"I am Brother Blood. However, you may call me Sebastian." He walked down toward Raven as if on stairs from his place above the pool. As he got closer, she realized that she was shackled to the chair. "And you, dear Raven, are soon to be my bride."

"What!" she yelled in disgust. "I will never marry you!"

"You really don't have a choice, my dear." He leaned over her when he finally reached her. "You see without your chakra, you are little more than a puppet." She didn't understand what he was talking about; the jewel was still imbedded in her forehead. However, in her moment of confusion, Sebastian kissed the stone on her head. Raven felt teeth dig in around her chakra and, with unholy force, he stepped back tearing flesh as he took the stone with him. Raven's scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

Gar continued trying to pull out the chain which bound him. He had to save Raven from Sebastian. He was making absolutely no progress. They had determined that something in the room was siphoning their powers. Starfire had tried several times to blast her collar off but to no avail. Cyborg couldn't even move any of his mechanical parts. However Nightwing was entirely unaffected, as he had no superhuman abilities. 

"We need to come up with a plan; we aren't going to get anywhere trying the same things over and over again," Nightwing said mainly speaking to Beast Boy.

"What do you expect us to do? You think he'll just give us back our powers and let us go if we play nice?" Gar argued. "He's going to torture us till we can't scream any more. Didn't you see how much he enjoyed hurting me…" Gar stopped and listened, he thought he heard something. Raven's scream began to audibly echo through the halls, followed by her dark aura.

"Raven!" As soon as her soul-self reached the room, their powers returned. He turned into a large bovine-shaped beast, which broke the collar. He charged the cell bars knocking the entire wall down and headed in the direction of the scream.

"Forgive me if I am wrong," Starfire said, shooting a starbolt at her collar and moved to do the same for Nightwing, "but bovine animals on this planet, do not normally have scales, correct?"

"No, Kory, they don't," Vic said, concern filled his voice.

* * *

Sebastian took out a necklace made out of a seamless, almost organic metal. He touched the red stone to the necklace and it reacted, wrapping around Raven's chakra. "You're mine now, Raven," he said as he placed the necklace around his neck. 

"The hell she is!" Gar yelled as he bashed in the door open. Transforming into a rhino, he charged at Blood as hard as he could. Something, however, was keeping him from retaining the form for too long and he fell over just before reaching him.

"Is that your best shot?" He laughed as Gar reverted and clutched his sides in pain. "Pathetic," Sebastian said in a tone of disgust. He reached out a hand and red energy shot out and engulfed Beast Boy's head.

He clutched his head in pain. However this time Sebastian's mental attack was having a different effect, not simply hurting him, but unleashing his deepest nightmares unto his conscious mind. Suddenly Gar's hand shot up and squeezed around Sebastian's throat. There was something wrong with his hand though, his fingers were ten inches long and sharp. "_You psychotic brat,_" he said in an inhuman voice and threw him across the room, smashing his skull helmet, and breaking most of his ribs.

Gar was growing less and less human in form. Bat wings shot out from his back and his flesh took on the texture of chitin. His head was now long and insect like. "_DIE,_" he said in an almost animalistic grunt.

"Not today," Sebastian said in slight fear as he surrounded himself with red energy and sank into the ground.

"_NOOOO!_" he growled and clawed at the floor where Sebastian had been.

The other Titans finally reached the room that Gar had run to. They saw Raven, her forehead bleeding, and the stone missing. "Raven, what happened to you? Where's Gar?" Nightwing questioned her as he released the shackles. However she was too weak to respond, she simply pointed and blacked out.

The Titans' gaze followed the direction of her finger as they saw the hideous monstrosity, the _green_, hideous, monstrosity. It turned and looked at Raven. Doing so seemed to cause some sort of reaction in what there was left of his mind at that point and he reverted to a human form. He collapsed.

"Oh, my god," Vic said in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"Let's get back to the Tower. We'll sort this out later, Raven's hurt." Nightwing picked up Raven and slung her over his shoulder. Only after doing this did he think about something more important than leaving. "Uh… Anyone know where the exit is?"

Almost reacting to the question, Raven's power's consumed them. When the dark aura faded, they were on the roof of the tower.

* * *

Sebastian winced as his dark powers mended his broken bones. "What the hell is he? My attacks made him stronger, I don't understand!" His voice was reminiscent of a child who had been, in its mind, unjustly been scolded. 

"**You still have the necklace, don't you?**" a voice of a million screams warped into words asked him.

"Yes master," he said not understanding.

"**As you said, child, without her chakra, she is nothing more than a puppet, awaiting a master. She will destroy the shape shifter, and then she will be yours, uncontested.**" A look of malevolent epiphany spread across the boy's face.

"Your wisdom is infinite master. I will make my love kill the heathen, and… AHH!" He yelled as he tried to stand and forced pressure on his half heal body.

"**Have patience. I have waited eight hundred years for you, so you can wait for your vengeance.**" Blood's eyes glazed over as his power healed him, awaiting his revenge on the green Titan.

* * *

The next day Raven had still not awoken. The Titans had not left her side all night, with the exception of Gar who had locked himself in his old room. They understood that he wanted to be alone, after seeing him in the Church of Blood, they didn't blame him. 

"Friends, Raven is waking," Starfire told Nightwing and Cyborg, who had fallen asleep.

"Star…" she said weakly. Her other two friends jumped up as they heard her voice, and moved to her side.

"Yes, Raven I am here, we're all here," she reassured her. Raven slowly sat up on the bed. She was still a little light headed, but she was quickly healing.

"Where's Gar?" she asked her. Starfire became uneasy at the question.

"He hasn't come out of his room since we got back," Dick told her solemnly. Kory was relieved that she did not have to answer the question.

"He chased off Blood," she told them. They stared at her statement with awe. She started to get off the bed. "I need to see him."

"Uh, Raven, I don't know if you saw him earlier but… uh…" Nightwing was having trouble explaining.

"What he means is, you may not like what you see," Vic finished for him.

"I saw," she said. "That's why I need to see him."

"At least let one of us come with you in case he becomes violent," Starfire more told her than asked her.

* * *

"Gar," Starfire yelled at the sealed door. "Raven has awakened." There was no answer. Raven and Kory started to get worried. "Beast Boy!" 

The door opened suddenly. He stood there, looking almost angry that Kory had told him. He had discarded his costume, and wore a nearly skin-tight, black tank top, a pair of green flares, and shoulder and knee pads. "I'm not Beast Boy anymore…" he said almost angrily. Kori was about to ask why he no longer wished to fight with them when he clarified, "…I'm Changeling."

* * *

A/N: No I did not make up the name Changeling he actually went by that at one point, however, I didn't make up his new powers either. Please tell me what you think of _Changeling_ and if _you're_ an artist, can I have a _picky?_ Smiles hopefully. any way please review. 


	8. Cicatrice

A/N: well _in _spite of staggering amounts of Econ homework, I have completed chapter 8. PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE EVEN IF ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS A MONOSYLLABIC WORD!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cicatrice**

"Something is wrong with Gar," Starfire said as she came into the common room where the Nightwing and Cyborg were waiting. "He seems angry, and is calling himself, the Changeling."

"And there's something else," Raven started before any of the others could react. "I saw a ring of candles in his room, I think he was…" she paused uncertain if what she was saying was true, "…meditating."

"Beast Boy was meditating?" Nightwing repeated, unsure if he had heard correctly. "_Our _Beast Boy, you sure it wasn't…"

"No, Beast Boy's gone, I'm Changeling now." Gar was leaning against a wall, it appeared for balance. "And yes, I was." It was obvious Garfield had changed, not just mentally but physically as well. His shaggy green hair now fell to the end of his shoulder blades, he seemed to be as tall as Kori, and his muscle mass had nearly doubled. Tiger stripes could faintly be made out on his arms and face.

"Where did you learn how to meditate?" Vic asked his green friend.

"He asked me to teach him after he transformed into that… whatever-it-was, a few years ago after fighting Adonis," Raven explained. "But he gave it up after a couple of days."

"Yeah, but I didn't forget how," he said as if taking offence.

"Ok that answer's the _how_ now how about the _why_?" Nightwing asked apprehensively.

"You all saw what I turned into," he yelled, as if it was obvious. "When I became that… that… _thing_, I couldn't control myself. I was acting on pure instinct. It scared me," he said the last part weakly.

"You don't have to be ashamed Gar, we all have our dark side," Raven attempted to comfort him.

"No… It wasn't that." His voice was shaking. "I enjoyed it; I enjoyed hurting him, every goddamn second of it." By this time, Gar had sunk to the floor as tears poured down his face. The others moved to comfort him, but he raised his hands, motioning them to stay away. "I don't want to hurt you," he said explaining himself, "just leave me alone." They all backed away apprehensively. Raven however stood where she was, unlike the others she knew all too well what he really meant to say: "I don't want to _enjoy_ hurting you."

"I'm going back to my room," he said before getting up and heading out of the room.

"So much for breakfast, huh?" Vic said sarcastically.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz, AKA the Marian Manhunter, casually stood at the control panel of the Watch Tower computer. Though it appeared he was simply standing there, he was actually scanning hundreds of transmissions simultaneously. However J'onn was now focusing on something else, something he _wasn't_ receiving from his psychic interface with the machine: nothing. 

That is not to say that the alien was simply not focused but that something was transmitting an aura of nothingness. If the mind is a book then the words J'onn was trying to read were written in invisible ink, he feared that this nothingness was being consciously emitted. J'onn J'onzz is one of the most powerful psychic minds on earth, despite the fact that he was not human. Whoever emitted this had to have been even greater.

"What's up John?" he heard after a short low-volume sonic boom. The Flash had a tendency sneak up behind you and completely obliterate whatever thought you were thinking at that time.

"I am fine, Flash," J'onn said in his deep monotone. "I think I shall take some time for personal use on Earth though."

"A vacation! That's great. Where you going? The Bahamas are nice this time of year." Like in Jump City, the Earth as a whole seemed to be taking a vacation from evil, overtly anyway.

"That's private," he told his intrusive teammate. "I did say it was for _personal_ use, did I not?"

"You've been working hard on upgrading the Watch Tower, John. I think you deserve a vacation." This came from the man who had founded the group and who remained the Justice League's most powerful member - Superman. J'onn did not wish to alarm his teammates with his reason for leaving, but he had to find out what was causing that empty aura.

"Uh, shouldn't you at least tell us where you are going? I mean, what if something happens and we need you here?" Flash objected out of concern.

"If you need me here, I should think I would find out about it rather quickly. News of calamity does usually travel fast." The Martian went into a small alcove, labeled "Transporter," and vanished in a beam of light.

Flash ran to see what he had put in as a destination, but was quickly stopped by Superman. "He said it was private."

"I'm curious. So sue me."

* * *

"Raven, what does the sign say?" Gar asked from the other side of his door. Raven was mere seconds away from knocking; she hadn't even noticed the sign. She was wondering how he knew she was there but decided to read the sign before she bothered with that. 

It read:

Warning

My room is now off limits

for your own safety.

If I'm in here,

you don't want to be.

'My own safety?' She thought to herself. She opened the door in spite of the warning. "Get out of my room!" he yelled. He had his back to the door, presumably so he would not have to see her reaction to his cruelty.

"No," she said calmly. "What are you afraid you're going to do, kill me? Even if you do transform, you still wouldn't be a match for me, Gar."

He sighed. "I'm not afraid I'm going to fight you, I would never do that," he said, in an uncharacteristically enigmatic tone.

"Then, what?" she asked suspiciously. "What's with you? You're acting like… like… like me."

"I don't want to have to say it, just go," he said. "If I go into that… state, I guess you could call it, I lose all control to my instincts."

"So?" she said with out truly understanding his meaning.

He sighed again. This was not going to be easy for him to explain. "The drive to reproduce is an extremely strong instinct."

"You mean you…" she stopped suddenly realizing the end of the sentence. "Oh." She found the implication both offensive and flattering at the same time.

She turned to leave, but stopped; she felt compelled to comfort him. However, before she could turn back around, arms wrapped around her waist as Gar put his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that I'm in a lot of pain right now. It hurts just to keep human form, this is the best I can do with the pain being unbearable," he told her indicating his new look. She tried her best not to blow anything up, but the feeling of tears streaming down her shoulder seemed to still her emotions.

Some time passed as Gar held her as a child would hold teddy bear. He was the first to break the silence. "What did he mean when he said, 'without your chakra you are little more than a puppet'?"

"My Chakra is the jewel that used to be in my forehead. It's what I used to focus my power." Suddenly she realized something. "How did you know he said that? You weren't there." He let go.

"I… I… I don't know." He backed away slowly, the pain in his head sudden got worse. "Please… leave… now…" he struggled to say. She did as he asked.

Gar fell down on his bed, weak from the pain. 'How did I know that,' he thought to him self between waves of agony. "What's happening to me?" the entire tower heard him scream.

* * *

A/N: those of you wondering about my title, Cicatrise means forming scar. If you're still wondering, well I can't help you. REVEIW OR ELSE 

"or else what?" you ask, or else I'll be sad, that's what.


	9. The Nightmare Beast

A/N: Sorry for taking so long I had finals last week. Suffice it to say that I was a little busy. Anyway on with the tale which my dark imagination has spawned.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Nightmare Beast**

Gar suddenly found himself in the common room of the tower. He didn't remember going there but knew he must have. He was simply holding a controller as pictures flickered on the screen of the television, he couldn't feel his thumbs moving, but could see they were.

"_Feeling better, my love,_" a familiar voice floated into his mind. Somehow such a show of emotion for Raven did not seem abnormal. Garfield tried to speak but found he could not even feel his lips. None of this alarmed him. He felt his head nod however. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Then it all went wrong, very wrong. Raven's vague shape melted a way, and then, very vivid, it was replaced. Short white hair, alabaster skin, and crimson eyes now burned into his mind. Cold, sharp metal twisted around his throat. "**Good, I was hoping I didn't have to wait for you to get better before I made you suffer.**" Sebastian's eyes seemed to move like flames dancing in a ring with a cancerous black seeping through them. Gar was having trouble breathing.

The world was melting away as pain coursed through the green shape shifter's body. "**Make no mistake heathen, SHE IS MINE, and nothing you can do will change it.**" Gar could feel heat and smelt sulfur as he spoke. "**And I will make sure she makes you suffer when I have made her my bride, MY QUEEN!**"

Gar woke up screaming, or rather he would have if there had not been a hand squeezing his neck. Raven stood over him, bright red eyes glaring into his.

Gar reached up and hit a button he had, that day, finished installing. Essentially it was a panic button, and that's exactly what he was doing. Alarms rang through the tower to alert the rest of the team of danger.

* * *

Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg ran to the common room to see what the problem was. The main monitor was showing that a security breach had occurred in Gar's room. Smaller screens where next to it on either side showing security footage of Changeling's room. Raven was strangling Gar, but what alarmed them more was that her eyes were glowing red. "Titans, GO!" Nightwing yelled as they rushed to their friend's aide. 

As the door opened they heard a crash. They saw a Raven shaped hole in the wall and Changeling on the opposite side of the room with a large spiked tail. They moved in and saw that Raven was unconscious on the floor of Starfire's room.

"_STOP ME,_" Changeling growled at them. Gar, no longer human in mind or body, lunged at them, knocking Nightwing down.

He had already widened the hole, made by Raven, and was heading straight for her. Just as he had gotten to her an unbearable shriek blasted through his ears. At the same time he felt the surge of electricity from one of Nightwing's disks, and the burn of one of Starfire's starbolts.

He turned to look at them, rage boiling in his eyes. "Any other bright ideas, bird boy?" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"**_Stop child, end your nightmare,_**" a dark voice demand from behind him. Gar stopped and turned and looked at the newcomer, his thoughts beginning to be heard once more. "**_Sleep…,_**" the tall figure said comfortingly as it walked towards him, "**_Dream…_**" Gar's scaled body grew weak as the man touched his face as one would to calm a panicked animal, which was exactly what he was. "**_All will be well when you wake._**" Gar collapsed.

Apprehensive and cautious, the remaining Titans prepared to battle this being. However, as he revived Raven and helped her to her feet, it became apparent that he was benign. Raven, though, did not appear entirely up to the task of standing at the moment.

"Uh… thanks?" Nightwing said confused. "Who are you?"

"He's the King of Dreams. Don't worry about him, he's a friend," she said as she clutched Dream's shoulder for support.

"**_I will repair the damage to your home. In the meantime, perhaps it would be more comfortable to retreat to a larger room?_**" It was not really a question; more like a polite demand.

* * *

"So… um… how do you know Kla'nar?" Starfire asked in the awkward silence. Everyone, save Dream, looked at her strangely. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"**_No, they simply do not know that name for me._**"

Raven, who was not as confused as the others, to say the least, turned to answer question from the couch she sat on; she had Gar's unconscious head on her lap. "He informed me of an impending threat," she said. She didn't want to say the next part, "that wants to make me into a weapon of some sort."

Morpheus turned his head only slightly in the direction of the couch, "**_You can stop pretending to sleep now, Garfield Logan._**" The boy in question sat up and looked at him.

"Hello, Dream," he said as he opened his eyes. He didn't know why he was only pretending to sleep, he just felt he didn't want to be there, but knew he had to hear it.

"**_You know my true name?_**" he asked in surprise. This was only a technicality as Kla'nar and Morpheus were as true as any other name he had, but Dream wasn't just who he was, it was _what_ he was. "**_I sense you know many things you should not, the walls of your dreamscape have corroded. Your dreams are indistinguishable from the rest of the Dreaming._**"

Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all had confused looks on there faces. However Changeling did not, and nodded in understanding, he also knew that the Dream King had no intention of fixing it, at least not yet.

Raven found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through his long shaggy hair. Strangely, even though it was messy and disheveled, her hand had no trouble combing through it. She was startled when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, and pressed firmly against it. It was strange, they both noted, that it seemed to have calming affect as serenity spread through them.

Dream looked at them with a feeling of pity; no one should have to go through what they have. '**_Their suffering will mean that the rest of the universe will not have to,_**' he thought to himself. He knew well he would have a lot to answer for when this was over, he owed them answers: but that could wait.

"**_I'm sorry but I must be leaving,_**" he told them and turned away. "**_Try not to kill Sebastian,_**" he added before leaving, "**_I intend to punish him personally._**"

* * *

On the edge of town, there stood a man upon the top of a building. He was covered in holy symbols: crosses, sutras, septagrams, and much more. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature, was his mask, on one side it was pitch black, and the other an orange colour; there was only one eye hole. 

"I promise you Sebastian, your head shall adorn my mantle," the man said in a dark and sinister voice.

"Don't worry daddy," a girl beside him said. Her costume, aside from the v-neck to the breastplate, exposing her cleavage, and two ten inch blades hanging on her waist, was identical to her fathers. Her mask however was very different; the orange and eyehole were on the opposite side, it left her mouth open, and it let her silver hair fall free. "The Ravager won't let you down."

"Thank you, for coming with me, Rose."

"What are you talking about; I'm your apprentice aren't I?"

"Good girl. Now let's go hunting."

* * *

A/N: I completely made up Kla'nar, but hey most of what she says, sounds like gibberish anyway. I edited the encounter with Dream, I'm not going to explain my self, if I want enigma, I'll write enigma.  



	10. Gathering

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post till I saw The End, but after seeing Constantine I just couldn't wait anymore, so I will correct anything if and when the show contradicts me.

Renee25, Thank you for your reviews, since you do happen to be well educated in these matters, Professor, how would you like to beta read for me, I apparently need it. E-mail at the address in my profile or IM me if you wish at AIM: fallenarchseraph

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gathering**

Gar's thoughts seemed to be lost in the Dreaming. That is not to say that he was being calm and absentmindedly drifted through the land of stories, but that he was having trouble telling which thoughts were _his_. It was psychic torture, and he was beginning to wonder if Sebastian did this on purpose.

He felt something pull him back to the waking land. His eyes focused to see his lover's face. He sighed. "Why did you pull me out?" he asked her vehemently. He'd had these powers for nearly two weeks, and he still couldn't control the psychic aspect of it.

"Are you sure you're ok, Gar? I don't think this is safe." She didn't like the fact he was simply diving face first into an ocean of minds, without any psychic training. Raven was thankful that he had allowed her to act as his life guard, but she was starting to get concerned that he went in for so long.

"It's my mind, and I don't care if it's safe," he said. His words hit a nerve with her and it showed.

"Fine, do it yourself, 'cause if you want to go and give yourself a psychic lobotomy then leave me out of it." She stormed out of the room, however when Raven storms out of a room, it isn't a euphemism. The door to Garfield's closet burst apart and a mountain of junk fell out on top of him.

* * *

"You don't think you can really escape me, do you, Sebastian?" a white haired man with one eye shouted into the overgrowth of the jungle. The P90 assault rifle in his arms seemed weightless as he stalked his prey. Slade Wilson had been having these dreams for months now; they started when the doctors at Arkham decided he was well enough to not shoot him full of thorazine daily. He would hunt down the high priest of the one he once called master. The thought of calling another that filled him with loathing. 

Somehow this dream was different. Normally it would end when he heard the thunder of the semi-automatic weapon. This time however a man with green skin, or perhaps fur, appeared behind the corpse. "_Join me, and I'll help your dream become reality._"

Slade awoke shooting straight up on the blanket that he was, currently, calling a bed. He saw only the stars of the night sky, the urban lights off the precipice, and his daughter sleeping by the fire, opposite him. He began to relax when he looked at the dirt by his side. In his slumber his hand had written something: 236 Bastion Blvd. 12:00 A.M.

* * *

John Constantine had enjoyed pleasant dreams ever since he met the anthropomorphic personification, Dream. He was playing poker with the Swamp Thing, and a green skinned teenager he didn't recognize. The teen's hand was a dud, Alec had four aces, but when Constantine showed his hand, it had five aces. "Pay up, guys." 

"_I knew you'd win. You always do, even if you have to pull cards out of thin air, John. But are you sure your hand beats mine?_" asked the teenager. John looked at his hand again; it contained four eights, each with the image of Trigon upon it. He couldn't look away, and stared in horror.

Constantine woke up quickly in a panic. On the notepad he kept next to his bed with his phone was, in his own handwriting, an address: Jump City, CA USA, 236 Bastion Blvd. 12:00 A.M. "Oh you have got to be bloody shittin' me." He got dressed and headed for the airport, though not before grabbing a few books and holy relics. From his hand he cast a magical flame and used it to light up a cigarette.

* * *

Nightwing was in the common room using the computer to find out as much about Sebastian, and their new ally, Dream, as he possibly could. It seemed that the Church of Blood was a more covert organization than the Illuminati. Just as he concluded that the search was futile, the computer monitor was switched off and was replaced by static; a secondary screen flashed the letters SOS. 

Soon the emergency signal stopped, but the static was starting to clear up. "It's too… Titans East tower… destroyed… brother blo…" the message cut out completely at that point. The other Titans who were around stopped in there tracks and looked to their leader in horror. Their eyes pleaded for him to tell them that they heard the garbled words incorrectly.

"Satellite imagery confirms it, Titans East Tower, is gone." He didn't like disappointing them, but he knew that comforting his team was not a main priority given the scenario. "I am however picking up five communicator signals…" he checked again, "Thirty miles from here and closing, fast."

The proximity alarm went off as the five signals reached the tower. "Well, I guess we better offer them a place to crash," Vic said and nonchalantly headed for the elevator to meet their visitors.

When they got to the door they saw the silhouette of one large figure. As they got closer they realized it was actually one person carrying four others. The boy had two girls hanging around his neck – one of which they had not met, the other Bumblebee – and Arsenal and Tempest unconscious being held to his side in his arms. Sweat poured down his face like he had had a bucket of it dropped on him. "I'm going to faint now," he said through gasps for breath, and then he did.

Raven levitated them inside and to their infirmary.

* * *

"Uh… why does my entire body ache?" the boy who had fainted at their doorstep said as he woke up. The other members of his team were standing around him, looking concerned. 

"I would be guessing the fact you carried your entire team, from the east coast to the west, might have something to do with it, Wally," said Bumblebee. She turned to Nightwing and thought she should explain. "Mas and Menos left about a year ago, around then we teamed up with Kid Flash and Wonder Girl."

"I go by Troia now though," the brunet girl said in response. Her costume looked like she had sewn a picture of the night sky into a leotard.

"Where is _here_, anyway?" Kid Flash asked sincerely confused.

"You don't remember, bringing us here?" Tempest asked him. After a moment of silence to confirm his question, he answered the Kid's: "We're at Titans West Tower."

"I remember running in the direction of the Steel City Hospital, how did we end up in California?"

"You can thank me for that," a voice from the doorway said. Gar walked in. "I'm Changeling," he said almost hearing the other teams thoughts ask him. He honestly hadn't noticed that they didn't speak. "Sorry, Wally, but I couldn't let you go to the hospital; the Church of Blood is everywhere. I couldn't chance it."

They were all silent. "Is he some sort of psychic now?" Bumblebee asked Nightwing.

"Yeah, some sort."

"I've got to go, Dick. Don't stay up waiting for me," Gar said after looking at his watch. Nightwing was about to object, but he was already gone.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked to no one in particular.

"We stopped asking, the answer never made much sense anyway," Raven told them.

"We only have a couple of spare rooms but, so you're going to have to bunk two to a room," Nightwing told them.

"Perhaps us girls should bunk together."

"I was just thinking that, Bee" Troia said, eyeing Arsenal, who seemed to take offence at the implication.

The bunking situation having been dealt with, both teams left the infirmary and prepared for bed. Troia switched the light off before leaving.

A moment passed. "Um guys, aren't you forgetting something?" Kid Flash asked the air. He was too sore to even move, much less get up. "Guys? Oh screw it I'll just sleep here."

* * *

"Daddy what are we doing here?" the Ravager asked Slade. 

"Hush apprentice," he told her and noticed another man walk into the warehouse. His physical characteristics were hidden by the darkness, but they could clearly see the glow of the cigarette in his mouth.

"Little green bloke show up in your dreams too, eh?" Constantine asked his companion. He did not get a response.

All three of them turned as they heard something dash past some crates behind them. Slade swore it looked like a human sized insect. When they turned back around there was a green skinned teenager in a tank top and flares in front of them.

"Hello gentlemen," he paused and noted the young woman next to Slade, "and lady. I gathered you here because something big is coming, and I don't think we can stop it on our own."

"_We_?" Constantine asked.

"The Titans. Is that you Beast Boy? How long has it been, now? Two, three years?" Slade said now realizing who it was.

"Not long enough Slade," he said, with loathing in his voice. "And my name is Changeling now."

"As fun as listening to this is, can we get on with this?" John asked. "What's coming? And what makes you think I can help you?"

"A being I'm sure both of you are familiar with, about the size of a large building, four red eyes, goes by the name of Trigon. Any of this sound familiar to you two?"

"What about him?" Slade asked, slightly apprehensive.

"You should know that, Slade. You were his puppet!" he said, stepping closer to the man he used to fear. "You called him Master, remember that; and as we all know, Deathstroke is no ones master. Don't think I don't know you want revenge, I'm proposing an alliance of convenience between us."

"And what does the little Robin think of all this?"

"He doesn't know, and unless you're going to tell him, he's not going to find out either. Now are you with me?" Gar gave him a death stare.

Slade could only nod.

"And you, John Constantine, are the world's foremost expert on daemons. You need a way to win your way into heaven. How does taking down the daemon of omni-sin sound?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, now do I?" he said.

"Good, you can both stay here until this is over." He snapped his fingers and the lights came on revealing two guard stations on either end of the building that had been made into beds. "Anything you need just ask me and I'll get it for you. Ammunition, illegal fire arms, spell books, talismans, anything.

"Oh, and if your aforementioned vendettas aren't enough I'll be sure to compensate you for your troubles." Gar turned to leave. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

He closed the door and started walking away. "Look at me, I'm turning into some sort of mob boss," he said and looked at his hands as if bloodstained. "I suppose you're here to help too, huh?"

"I suppose I am, Changeling," J'onn said standing behind him.

"I guess that means I can count on the rest of the League then."

"Perhaps. So far, I'm here in an unofficial capacity. But if it gets too far out of hand, I'll have to involve the League."

"Good, I can use all the help I can get. Now, J'onn, if you don't mind, I need to be alone with whatever sanity I have left." The Martian watched as the shape shifter left.

"I can relate Garfield, I can relate."

* * *

A/N: not my best work I don't think but I welcome any **_constructive_** criticism right now. Also in case you're wondering, the closing statement is referring to the fact that The Martian Manhunter spent several decades wandering the planet's surface finding only constant reminders that he was the last of his kind. Anyway I know you haven't been reviewing, I prefer a review to adding me to your favourites list or the email list, in fact its the only reason I'm writing, so if I don't get reviews, I get discouraged, and then I'll stop writing, and then you'll never know how this ends damn it, so please, for the love of all that's holy REVIEW THIS FIN' STORY DAMN IT. 


	11. Clay Phoenix

A/N: I'm back, thank you all for being patient. I just felt uninspired, for quite a while but I finally found inspiration after reading a few pages someone scaned from the Judas Contract. My god Terra was a little sociopath.

* * *

Chapter 11: Clay Phoenix 

"I see you have returned empty handed," Sebastian said with his back toward the door. He was hunched studiously over his sacred tome, the Book of Blood. "My patience grows thin Mother Mayhem. Do not force me to take this into my own hands." Sebastian's voice had an effect on people's ability to make decisions on their own; it forced an impression that if you didn't yield to it, you wouldn't be making any decisions anymore.

"I'm sorry Brother," her voice trembled as she spoke. "Markovia has cut all ties to us, I'm sorry," she apologized again. "Nothing short of an act of war could possibly accomplish what you ask, I'm sorry." Brother Blood turned to his lieutenant and looked at her wrathfully.

His eyes were like rapiers slicing through her soul as if it were nothing. They brought all of her fear to the surface, like blood on a fresh wound. If one stared long enough into those infernal eyes, one would swear the pupil arced with flame, but that would be impossible; wouldn't it?

"**I did not ask for your excuses,**" he said in the duel voice. A voice which could, by itself, tear flesh from bone. He picked her up by the throat, "**I don't care if you must slaughter every man, woman, and child in the rat hole! I! WANT! MY! ATHAME!**" Between gasps for air, she noticed something. Something just above his alabaster eyebrows. Something staring back at her.

Blood threw her into a wall twenty feet away. "Now go," he commanded in his normal voice. She quickly and eagerly complied. Just as she reached the doorway he spoke again: "And do not return with out it."

* * *

'**She will fail you Sebastian,**' the darker half of his duel voice _thought_. 

"I know," he told his god. "I want her to. She has served her usefulness, but I still find it fun scare her."

'**You will soon tire of her,**' Trigon spoke again.

"Yes, I agree," he said not taking his eyes off of the tome. "I have someone else in mind. She will not fail us." His eyes danced over the image in the book. It was a depiction of him and Raven engaged in carnal union. He noted that, aside the antlers and four eyes, the image was a perfect likeness of him.

* * *

Garfield sat cross-legged in the center of the warehouse; his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. "What the bloody hell is he doing?" asked Constantine as he, Slade, and Rose, watched the _sleeping_ Changeling. 

"How should we know?" Slade answered after a long pause. Slade had been polishing adouble barrel sawed-off shotgun and didn't really care what was going on. He had been promised a shot at Sebastian; that was all he cared about. Rose was playing mubblypeg with a particularly deadly looking blade. John found her fascination with blades frightening enough to make him cross his legs at the mere thought.

John decided to see if Gar would be willing to wake up, and give him something to do. Considering they were on a crusade against the most powerful daemon in existence, he was bored out of his mind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rose told him without breaking concentration in her game. He was about to ask why when she explained. "He grew a scorpion's stinger while you were walking over to him." John looked down to see the tail; the chitin made a rattling noise as it twiched. He looked back at her, her blind side faced Gar. John walked back to the crate he had been sitting on.

"Morning, sunshine," Rose said seconds before Gar opened his eyes.

"Never call me that again," he scolded.

"Sorry Change, only daddy tells me what to do." Gar found the fact that she was his age, yet she referred to Slade as her _daddy_, rather disturbing.

"John," he said changing the subject. "What do you know about something called the 'Obsidian Athame?' I think Sebastian wants it for something."

"Not much, just that once used to interlace souls with other objects or people.(A/N: for once I'm pulling this out of my ass)I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you," he told him. "Deathstroke, Ravager," he called to other two, " I think it's time to go hunting." Rose and Slade grinned.

* * *

Sebastian walked into the cave; he was alone. He saw the statue in the center. It was a statue of a young girl no older than him. "Hello," he said to the statue. It did not answer. "My name is Sebastian what is yours?" 

It answered with silence.

"That's a nice name. Tell me, Tara, is it lonely here?"

Silence.

"Really? They promised that? How long ago was that?"

Silence.

"Four years! You mean they haven't so much as visited you since?"

Silence.

"And I'll bet you're pretty pissed?"

Silence.

"If you were to be healed, would take revenge on them?"

Silence.

"Then I shall free you, and once you're freed, what are you going to do?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE TITANS!"

The adobe cracked and peeled, re-exposing flesh to the open air for the first time in years. The broken pieces flew off with unholy force, many lodging them selves deep into the walls. As her mouth was uncovered, she took a deep breath and fainted. Her limp body fell peacefully into Sebastian's hands.

* * *

"Why are you back?" Sebastian asked. He was laying sideways on his throne with one leg dangling over the arm, for once he actually gave off the impression of youth. "I told you not to come back without the athame." 

"The soldiers wouldn't listen to me," she said in a tone that sounded a lot like tattling. "They told me I wasn't in charge anymore." Her voice was paniced.

"Oh," he sad casually, "didn't I tell you?" He paused for effect. "You've been replaced." Only as he said this did he turn his head to face her. He had a calm and cold expression on his face.

"By who?" she tried her best to sound outraged but her voice cracked and showed her fear. "Nobody else could possible know the workings of the church like I do, I'm inexpendable." She was more trying to convince herself rather than Sebastian.

"No one is inexpendable, not you, not my father, no one," he told her calmly, sadism only skimming his voice. "...No one but me and my Raven. I have wonderous plans for her... no for us. We will wipe clean this world and begin anew; cleanse the world of the unfaithful in preparation of our new Eden." By this time she had tears streaming down her face.

"Are you going to kill me, now?" she asked more to confirm her fear than to really know the answer.

"Who, me? Of course not," he told her with a jovile tone. Her face raised and for a moment even smiled. She rushed to Sebastians throne and kneeled down to kiss his hand. She knew her god would not forsake her so easily, after all, she had faith. She was so releived that she didn't even notice the high pitched whir that was steadily geting louder. "I told her to do that." She quickly looked up and with horror in her eyes, saw the sadistic grin of the anti-christ. It was the last thing she ever saw. An obsidian chakram sliced straight through her neck and stuck in the base of the throne.

Sebastian wipped his cheek and proceeded to lick the blood from his hand. "That was fun," his new luetenant said. The chakram pulled back, seemingly of its own accord and flew to hover behind her head. It was like a halo, a black bloodstained halo, but a halo none the less.

"I don't know I was kind of hoping her head would roll a bit more," he said in a disapointed tone. "There is one more thing I want you to do before you can be called Mother Mayhem, Tara," he told her in a rather sultry tone as he stood from his throne, kicking the decapitated body over. He walked over to her, his movements slow and seductive. The halo flew out of his way as he grabed her shoulder and swung himself around her slowly so that his arm wraped around her chest and waist. He forcefully cocked her head to the side and licked the blood from her neck.

"What ever _you_ say," she said in an equally seductive tone. "All hail Brother Blood."

* * *

A/N: Yes unlike Gar and Raven, I am actually implying something. 

FYI, the phrase "sleeping together" in chapter 4 meant just that, they were SLEEPING. For those of you who thought otherwise, would just like to remind you of the nature of Raven's powers, if she blows things up when she blushes, image the exposions she would produce mid-coitus.

Oh yes and one more thing, athame is pronounced ah-the-may. It's a knife used in occult/wiccan/pagan ceramonies, it's function is similar to a wand.


	12. Instinct & Insanity

A/N: I'm afraid I must apologize in advance for this chapter. The second scene in this chapter is in no way intended to be erotic what so ever. If you do however get off on that sort of thing, please see your local mental health professional IMEADIATELY.

* * *

Chapter 12: Instict & Insanity 

"When you said we were going hunting, I didn't realize you would be joining us," Slade said somewhat surprised. Gar ignored him, he wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Truth was, he wasn't even in the mood to keep living, but he found, that among the many instincts that drove him, the will to survive was definitely the strongest.

"Just keep driving and shut up." Gar didn't ask where Slade had got the car, in fact he thought it better not to even ask.

"I thought you were a goody-goody," Rose said slightly confused. "You do realize that these knives and guns aren't just for show right, we will be killing people?" She seemed slightly concerned for his wellbeing, but perhaps it was just confusion.

"I know," he said; he looked tired. "My teeth and claws won't be for show either." Rose found the look in his eyes frightening, 'We at least enjoy it, he looks like he doesn't even care.' She thought she heard him mumble something: "What's murder compared to what I've done?"

* * *

"Azarath, metrion, zin… go away Gar," Raven got no response. She saw his shadow on the floor, his long feral tail's twitching was the only indication that he had even heard her. 

She sighed as she uncrossed her legs and touched them to the ground. "I don't want to talk to you Garfield, incase you couldn't tell by the closet full of crap I dropped on you, I'm upset." She still got no response. She turned around to glare at him, but when she saw his face, she faltered. His face was human in almost all physical respects, except for the undeniable fact that everything about it gave off an impression that it was anything, or perhaps everything, but human.

Before she had time to even react, her arms were pinned above her head, by what appeared to be his tail, though it was too far up on his back. Their eyes were level and she looked into his. They seemed to scream to her, pleading for her to stop him. Then, suddenly, they stopped. He was struggling to contain the animal within him,but it was too late; the beast had won.

Sharp claws cut into her as he rended the clothes from her flesh. She tried to scream but as she opened her mouth, his closed over it. As she had done before at his kiss, she felt his heart. However, what she felt coming from it frightened her more than what he was doing. She had been expecting to feel unadulterated lust irradiating from his core, but she didn't. What she felt from him could only be described as a deafening silence.

Gar remembered looking in her eyes, he had seen a young girl with wild hair, and mismatched eyes staring back from within the reflection off her pupil. Raven had blacked out from the pain.

It was not long before he had penetrated her. As he writhed in his carnal extasy he felt a sudden impact on his back and heard wood splinter. This didn't even phase him, however his attacker was quickly knocked down by a mace-ended tail.

When he finished, he let her collapse to the floor, weak from his attack he almost did so as well. He did however revert to what he now considered the grounded state of his form. He staggered back and looked around. It took a little while to focus on his surroundings and truly comprehend what had just happened. He looked down and saw Raven, bloody and naked on the floor. He turned to run, he didn't know why he just couldn't stand what all this was saying. When he looked at the door he saw Kid Flash unconscious on the floor, blood trickling off of his brow. The smell was starting to make him sick.

He screamed, he couldn't believe what he had done. He began crying hysterically. The sent of sex, sweat, and blood, made him feel unclean. In his delirium he jumped out of the window and into the bay; perhaps desperate for water to wash away his sin.

* * *

Raven gradually began to regain consciousness. "_ArE yOu Ok?_" she heard a childlike and discordant voice ask her. 

"I think so…" She really didn't know. Her body was wet with blood and sweat and her mind was still numb.

"_dOn'T wOrRy,_" she could slightly depict the voice as female, "_ThE mEaN sCaRy GrEeN pErSoN rAn AwAy OuT tHe wInDoW aNd GrEw GrEaT bIg FlApY tHiNgYs._"

"Um…" She still couldn't quite focus her eyes to see the girl she was talking to, "you mean wings?"

"_YeAh ThOsE,_" she said excitedly. "_tHeN hE tHrEw Up AnD fElL aNd HiT tHe WaTeR aNd It WeNt SpLaSh AnD tHeN hE tUrNeD iNtO a SiLlY fIsHy AnD ThEn He AtE pElIcAn._" Raven's eyes focused at the last part. 'Garfield ate meat?' she thought to herself. The girl gave a proud look to signify that she had recounted exactly what he did after leaving.

White light seeped through her wounds as Raven healed herself.

She looked at the girl in front of her and took in the details of her face. She appeared no older than herself and had several peircings. Her eye's were mismatched, one blue, the other green, and her long multicoloured hair was parted to the right, and the other side was shave. "Who, on Earth, are you?"

"_I dOn'T kNoW, i ThInK i'M tHe SaMe PeRsOn EvErYwHeRe,_" she looked confused at Raven's question. Raven sighed.

"What is your name?" she asked in frustration.

"_DeLeRiUm,_" she answered.

"And you are here, because?" Raven asked her impatiently.

"_NoW wHy Am I hErE?_" she seemed genuenly confused. Raven suddenly realized she was lying there completely naked. She was about ask Delirium to turn her head but found the girl to be making swirls of smoke eminating from her fingers turn into fish which proceeded to swim about the room. She tried to stand but found herself too weak to do so.

"Er, Delirium?" she asked the anthropomorphic personification of insanity. Delirium looked up at her. "Would you mind helping me get some clothes on?"

"_oH SuRe,_" she said. One of the fish swam up to her and she put her hand to her mouth and whispered something to it. The fish swam over to Raven and popped like a bubble, streams of mist fell and surrounded Raven. When she looked down she was wearing one of her leotards but it wasn't the same colour, it was tie-died.

She didn't know why it hadden't happened yet, but the reality of what happened suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to cry and Delirium quickly moved to comfort her and in a motherly way layed Raven's head on her bossum. Delirium stroked her hair and began to sing a tuneless diddy, it had a soothing effect.

Wally West chose that moment to regain consciousness and awoke to see Raven and another girl on the floor opposite him. He also noticed fish swimming around the room, but chalked that up to having been hit with a hard mace-like object directly in the head. "Raven…" he said staggering up. His powers allowed him to heal from injury with visible speed. He walked over to her and picked her up. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him," he said solemnly and set her down on her bed.

He looked at her again and realized it wasn't just a head injury, she really was wearing a tie-died leotard. He turned to look at the room, the fish and the girl were still there.

Before he could ask the girl who she was, she spoke: "_YoU aReN't GoNnA tElL aNyOnE._" It wasn't a request, and it wasn't a question. It was an order. Wally's eyes glazed and then refocused, "I promise." He turned and left the room; it would not seem to be of his own accord.

"**_Thank you, little sister,_**" said Dream, who had just appeared behind his sister. Delirium turned around and smiled cheerfully.

Her smile faded however, and was replaced by seriousness when she spoke next: "_jUsT kEeP tHaT mEaNy, Mr. BlOoDy OuT oF mY rEaLm._" She then fell apart in a maelstrom of butterflies and fish.

* * *

Slade parked the car a block away and around the corner. "Hey, fearless leader, wake up!" Gar had not intended to fall asleep or remember the previous night's events. "The Church of St. Sebastian is just around the corner. It's time to kick some ass, Titan." 

"I'm not a Titan, not anymore."

* * *

A/N:For those of you who are either slow or thick, he did rape her. Stay tuned folks I graduate next month and will thusly have a lot more time for writing when I do. 


	13. Can't Go Home Again

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, I have no excuse except the .hack games rock, but now I've beaten them all so they are no longer a distraction. That doesn't mean I've just been sitting on my ass, I've been working, sort of. I went to comicon and meet to of my hero's, Marv Wolfman, creater of Teen Titans and sole reason for continuity in the DCU, and though not really pertanent to this Bruce Campbell. HAIL TO THE KING BABY!

Chapter 13: Can't Go Home Again

"All hail Brother…," the monk's last word never reached his mouth, as one of Ravager's blades had obstructed them somewhere between the skull and atlas.

"Well that was fun, but I don't think our target was among these idiots," she said after pushing the body off of her knife with her foot.

"Blood wasn't our target Rose," Slade said as he walked to the altar. "This was," he held a thick book up for her to see, "the Book of Blood."

He and his apprentice went to leave when Slade noticed Gar was just standing there. "Are you coming?" he got no response, not at first. "Garfield?"

"Call me Changeling…" he said placidly. 'It's hard to believe this is the same guy I fought so many times, he's not Beast Boy anymore that's for sure,' Slade thought suspiciously. Gar stood perfectly calm regardless of the fact he was surrounded by dead bodies, at least a dozen of which he had personally dispatched. "I'll catch up, just go…" he said with no emotion.

They had been waiting for quite some time when Gar returned to the car. Slade looked at him in the mirror. He was fairly certain he saw him wipe blood from his mouth.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Gar?" asked Dick as he walked into the common room of the tower.

"No, I went in his room earlier and saw it was completely cleaned out," Cyborg told him. "But he did leave a note; it said we're safer without him and that he is never coming back.. Didn't say anthing about why though." Wally's eye twitched slightly at this, but no one noticed, including him.

"Well, we have another problem. Raven's missing and I saw her window's been blown out and there's blood all over the wall," Troia told them this as she walked in. Wally twitched again but said nothing.

It was at that moment some meta-human decided to trip the alarm on a bank. "We'll deal with our AWOL members latter. Lets check this out," Nightwing said, motioning for the others to follow. "Wait," he paused. "Kid Flash, you stay here in case Raven or Changeling show up." Wally mockingly saluted and plopped on the couch to see what was on TV.

About ten minutes had passed when he heard a flower pot wobble. When he turned to look he saw Silky next to it. He would have ignored it entirely but he noticed the mutant larva nudging something, almost the same way that he did to Starfire when he wanted atten… In a split second Changeling's chameleon like body was thrust into prostration.

"You're a quick study, Wally," Changeling said to the boy who was putting most of his body weight into assuring his head stayed fixed to the ground. "That note was a perfect copy of my handwriting."

Wally gasped in surprise and backed off of him. "And where are my things?" Wally felt weak. Despite what he'd seen he not only felt compelled to trust him, but to help him.

"They're in a box in the basement," he responded in an unfeeling way. He helped Gar up and momentarily went out of focus; the box with Gar's stuff was now on the floor beside them. "Why'd you come back?"

"For Raven. Do you know what happened to her?" The thought, 'why should I tell you?' flashed briefly in Wally's mind.

"I don't know, I think she left on her own."

"Shit," Changeling swore, "I'm too late. Did she leave all her stuff here?"

"Yes," Wally said compliantly. He didn't have any idea why he wasn't beating him to a bloody pulp, and Gar wasn't lucid enough to question it.

"Could you grab all her magic crap?" Kid Flash went briefly out of focus again and another box appeared on top of the other. "Thanks Wally, call me if Sabastion shows again." He put what appeared to be one of the Titan's communicators in his hand. However this communicator had what appeared to be a wolf's face in place of the T.

"Good bye Wally," he said as he picked up the two boxes as if they were empty. "And again, thank you."

* * *

"How did you get all this stuff, without them seeing you?" Constantine asked.

"I hired someone to distract them." Gar looked at the clock on the wall. "They should be just about done with Bane about now. Be careful with that," he said as he saw John handling a familiar looking mirror.

"Why, you know what it does?"

"Yeah," he answered, "It takes you into Raven's mind." He saw a triumphant look on Constantine's face. "All things considered, do you really think it would be a good idea to do that? She left on her own. God only knows what's going on in there."

Gar went through the box and saw a pair of rings with white diamonds. He stared into the gems and felt something he had almost forgotten: peace. After what felt like hours he heard glass shatter. "I told you to be careful!" he yelled at John but found he was fiddling with something that looked like a stick. He looked over and saw that Ravager had bashed it into the corner of a table. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He leaped in front of her and threw her into a wall. "How dare you!" His eye's turned to slits as he picked her up by her neck.

"Oi, green bloke," Constantine said attempting to get his attention.

"What!" he growled, as he turned to look at him. John held the broken mirror up so Gar could see what he had. A black crystal blade had been hidden under the mirror. He released Rose. "I'm sorry Ravager, I didn't realize." She did not answer but stared at him distastefully.

Gar grabbed the broken mirror and tore off the rest of the frame. "This is it, that obsidian athame thing." He didn't know how he knew but he did.

"Look if it's alright with you I'm going to take this and go in the corner to study the book." John carefully tugged the knife out of his hand.

It took Gar a few seconds to realize that if John hadn't distracted him, he would have killed Rose. He immediately went to the room marked "Foreman's Office", which was where he slept, and locked the door. As soon as he heard the click he fell back against the door and slid down to sitting position.

"Is there something wrong, Garfield?" Gar would have been surprised to hear J'onn's voice if he hadn't smelled him there already.

"Your one of the world's most powerful psychics and you have to ask? That bodes ill." He laughed half heartedly.

"Yes it does," the Martian responded. Gar thought he was just asking so that he wouldn't seem intrusive; however he really did need to ask. J'onn was able to pick up this rare lucid thought. "I may be able to help you." Gar looked up hopefully. "However, I imagine it would be quite painful."

Gar paused, but his hesitation was only momentary. "Do it."

"Did you hear that?" Vic said as he helped get the large mass that was Bane into the police van. "It sounded like a scream."

"Yeah it was one of the tellers," said Nightwing, pointing back toward the bank.

"No I mean just now. You didn't hear anything?"

"Bane did get you in the head. That would make any one hear stuff."

"No it got recorded on my hard drive," he said as he checked his digital memory. "Voice print says it was Gar."

* * *

"Brother, forgive me but the object I was sent to retrieve was not there," Terra said to her new master and messiah. Sebastion was not pleased but decided to show more patience than he did with his last lieutenant.

"However…" she said smiling, "I did find you this." She stepped aside to show her master his gift. Raven did not look up but smiled demonically.

* * *

A/N ok not my best work but do keep checking back over the next month I plan on editing this later right now I just want to get it out there. Again review or else... or else... um... my flying monkeys will fling poo at you. so there.  



End file.
